


This Year and Many More

by CaptainSchmoe



Series: Stuff Inspired by Stuff from This Little Septiplier Community That I’m In [6]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, M/M, heh, suspicious G rating, suspicious lack of tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 12:11:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16764898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainSchmoe/pseuds/CaptainSchmoe
Summary: Mark slipped something a little...extrain Jack’s stocking.





	This Year and Many More

**Author's Note:**

> Can you guess what the something is? I won’t give you any hints!

Jack paused in his stocking-opening, squinting at Mark. “Why are you grinning so much?”

Because he couldn’t help it. The muscles in his cheeks betrayed him and spoiled the nerve-wracking anticipation for what was easily the single best gift Mark could have ever given him. The best thing he could do in this situation was mislead Jack into thinking it was something else, but what else would give Mark such butterflies, such joy at knowing the news that was about to get dropped on Jack?

“I slipped a... little something extra in your stocking last night.”

“Oh, God.” Jack peered into it, chuckling a little to himself, wondering which of the little boxes and cards and whatnot could possibly be-

“It’s at the very bottom,” Mark added without thinking.

Immediately, Jack dumped out the contents all over the couch.

“Well, you don’t have to go looking for it _right_ _now!_ ” Dammit, he shouldn’t have said anything, but truth be told, the suspense was killing him, was making his face hurt, and he needed Jack to know what was going on right now.

The fact that he waited until Christmas to tell him was making him feel guilty enough - even if it was only a week’s time that he knew.

But there it was, tumbling out of the stocking. The ornament with a piece of paper taped to it that Jack immediately locked onto and identified as the suspicious “extra” thing. The ornament itself wasn’t too special - although it took much longer than Mark would have liked to find one featuring two male snowmen - but it served as a nice complement to the paper.

“Aw, that’s cute.” Jack read the message Mark wrote on the outside. “‘Merry Christmas - this year and many more to come’...?”

Hesitant and confused, Jack blinked, and looked back up at Mark - who, Jack could probably tell by now, was bursting at the seams with excitement. And seeing that, Jack ripped off the paper as fast as he could without damaging either it or the ornament.

Mark clasped his hands together in front of his mouth as Jack unfolded the paper. No sound existed but the rapid thumping of his heart in his ears.

Jack scanned over the message for a mere two seconds before throwing it and covering his face.

“Jack?”

He didn’t respond. Only silently sobbed.

“Come here, babe.” Mark outstretched his arms for a hug.

Jack uncovered his now-teary eyes, and scooted into Mark. He didn’t hug back, but did nuzzle against Mark’s body, his head directly against his heart, content with just being held for now. Mark’s shirt grew damp with tears. His fingers combed through Jack’s hair.

“You’re gonna be okay now.”

Jack was too wracked with sobs to properly speak, but it was obvious to Mark what words were waiting in the wings.

 _Thank_ _you_.

No more spending hours and hours several times a week chained to that damn dialysis machine.

No more grim clouds hanging over their heads signaling that this could be Jack’s last Christmas.

No more waiting.

No more of this _crap_.

It was a match, and Mark be damned to the ninth circle of Hell if he didn’t jump on that match in half a heartbeat.

He pressed a kiss into Jack’s fluffy hair, and murmured into his ear, “I’ve got you, babe. It’s okay.”

In response, still finding it hard to speak, Jack tilted his head up for a lip kiss.

 _He’s_ _so_ _happy_. It was through so many tears, and his face muscles wouldn’t move the way he wanted them to, and his hands blocked the view as they rubbed his eyes, but Jack was trying so hard to smile and look happy, and trying so hard to squeak out a _thank you_ or an _I love you_ or anything. But he couldn’t right now, so hugs and kisses would have to do.

“We can schedule the surgery as soon as you’re ready, okay?”

Rubbing his eyes once more, Jack lifted himself off of Mark’s chest, nodding and just managing a weak “Okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda threw this together really fast with little revision but I had an idea and I got excited to get it down.


End file.
